Harry Potter and the Secrets
by Darkness Selene
Summary: Well, right now it's G, but R&R please! I suck at summaries, but yeah...and if you do review, if you want one of the characters to have a slash (preferrably a chick) then put it in your review or e-mail me.


Harry Potter

and the

Secrets

By Psycho Punk Rocker

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the HP characters, J.K. Rowling does...curse her for owning them! I want to own them!!! Well, the point is I don't own HP in any way shape or form. Wish I did! I do own one character though, and possibly a few unfamiliar to you.

A/N: Again, I must have at least a few reviews before adding more chapters. Each chapter must have at least 3 reviews! First HP fanfic!! Oh, and don't forget to tell me how to improve my writing if you have any ideas! Oh, and this is the fourth year.

Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. Seems to Harry, Ron, and Hermione have some figuring out to do! They think she's got secrets.... Strange happenings going on, guys seem to pay a lot less attention in class, and Snape acts all weird. Does it have something to do with the girl?

Chapter One: Kate Moore

HARRY WAS STAYING AT the Weasley's house this summer because the Dursley's were on a long vacation away from home--and Harry. Sirius knew where Harry was. The twins, Fred and George, Percy, Ron, and Ginny came bounding down the stairs. Harry turned from his breakfast.

"Yes?" he said with his mouth full.

His breakfast went down his front. The Weasley's laughed at this. Harry quickly changed and ran back down.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny answered.

"It's nearly school already?" Harry asked.

They nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon came down. The Weasleys and Harry went to the fireplace. _Floo Powder, _thought Harry. Two years ago Harry had a bad experience with it. He hoped he would do it right this time.

The Weasley siblings were waiting for Harry and shortly after he arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had Apparated. When they walked into Flourish and Blotts, Ron and Harry saw Hermione. She saw them and ran up to them.

"Hi Hermione," greeted Harry and Ron.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"Good to see you again," said Harry.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you guys too," she said. "School shopping?"

Harry and Ron nodded. The three of them walked over to the candy shop. Ron bought loads of candy to share with his two best friends. Harry had shared his money. They went to look at brooms and saw a young girl walk in. She was about their age, shorter than Harry by an inch or two, and slender. She had mid-back, straight, auburn hair put in a ponytail with bangs, fair skin, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing casual, street clothes. Harry and Ron gaped at her as she brushed past them. Hermione pushed Harry and Ron out of the shop. Harry and Ron looked through the window and saw the girl purchasing a Firebolt. She walked out.

"Bit out of your league isn't she, Potter and Weasley," said a cold voice behind the three.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron turned and saw Malfoy.

"What makes you think _you'll _have a chance with her?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. He walked off, not knowing what to say. The three of them searched for the other Weasleys. They soon found them and told them about the girl and none knew her.

The others, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't see the girl at the platform, or on the train. They saw her at the feast. She was sitting alone. She was sitting at the Grffyffindor table. The three sat next to her Harry and Ron on either side of her. Hermione kept looking at the girl and at her magazine. Then someone called her name because she looked around. She looked at the staff table and saw Snape. He beckoned her but she glared at him and shook her head.

"Kate," he hissed loudly at her.

She jumped and shivered when she heard him. She got up and walked over to him and then back at the table after he talked to her.

"Kate," Hermione whispered.

Hermione looked through the magazine and found an article. It was entitled "New Broom Inventor Goes to Hogwarts." It showed a picture of the broom and inventor--Kate Moore. She invented the Ice Laser, the broom that left a trail of ice and melted after 3 seconds. Hermione gave the article to Ron who then gae it to Harry, who looked at the girl.

"Are you Kate Moore?" Ron asked the girl.

She nodded. She turned to Harry. "Harry Potter?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's Ron and Hermione," he said. "That's Draco Malfoy."

Soon heads turned to the Gryffindor table. Then a line started at the back of Kate. Alsmot all were boys. Kate rolled her eyes and reluctantly sisgned autographs.


End file.
